


They Won In the End

by Villain04081998



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: The villains changed their minds at the last moment and got their revenge alongside the thrones of their fellow heroes.





	

_Sleeping Beauty_

 

**Maleficent**

 

Maleficent got tired of her goons, she couldn't handle it anymore. She would search for Aurora herself and not just that. She would kill her and get revenge on Stefan's kingdom for humiliating her by not inviting her on that stupid christening.

 

Maleficent transformed into a eagle and flew through the woods. That was when she heard a singing voice. She flew through the trees and spotted her. Aurora. She was gathering apples. It was easy to know who she was. Blood red lips, golden blonde hair and pale skin. She would finally get her revenge. She turned back to fairy again and approached her from behind.

 

Aurora saw her shadow and turned around and screamed. She knew she was maleficent, she had heard stories of her by her aunts. Maleficent grabbed her from her collarbone and looked her with shining green eyes.

 

You little wimp, she laughed evilly. I finally found you. Then, she heard running. The fairies were coining. She had to act quickly.

 

You! You are Maleficent. Please let me go. She shrieked.  

 

Well, let's see......she pretended to think....NO! She yelled with malice.

 

Then, green magic swirled from her fingertips. And she casted her spell.

 

_Listen to me, skies and grounds, turn now this stupid princess into a flower._

 

Aurora had a mask of terror on her face and turned into a rose, a pink rose. Maleficent took it on her hands and smirked evilly. Then, the fairies ran into the clearing and saw her.

 

Maleficent, stop. Merryweather yelled at her. Let the princess down.

 

Please Maleficent, she didn't do anything to you. Flora begged her.

 

Hahahaha, Maleficent laughed darkly. Never. She looked at them and snapped the flower into two.

 

NO! Fauna cried.

 

Muahahaha, Maleficent laughed with malice. My revenge just started. She turned into a dragon and left for Stefan's castle. Meanwhile, Aurora turned back to human and she was dead on the ground with her neck broken.

 

No, poor princess. Merryweather burst into tears.

 

She was so innocent. Fauna cried too.

 

Ladies we have to stop her. Follow me. Flora said with hurt on her eyes.

 

Yeah, Merryweather said with hatred. She will pay.

 

But won't you need your wands? A snake like voice said through the shadows?

 

Who are you? The three got into defensive crouch going to reach their wands but they realized shocked they were missing.

 

But you forgot me so quickly, a man appeared with black hair and purple eyes. You little friend of a raven.

 

DIABLO?! They said in unison.

 

Yeah, I am a human now, so I can do this, he yelled with evilness. Then, Diablo hit them with the killing curse flying them backwards. The fairies wre dead.

 

Meanwhile, Maleficent burned the entire castle. Stefan, Hubert and Leah were killed by burns of fourth degree. Phillip got killed by Maleficent's claws, slicing his hand out. Maleficent got the control of Auroria.

 

She had won.

 


End file.
